


Everything

by MakaMurai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaMurai/pseuds/MakaMurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu nombre es Equius Zahhak y no existe nada en el mundo que no harías por ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Es una cosa bobita que me llegó a la cabeza después de una sequia mental y gracias a una rinofaringitis c: 
> 
> Es una de mis parejas favoritas, definitivamente, a pesar de que adore también el KatNep
> 
> Espero disfruten c:

Tu nombre es Equius Zahhak y no existe nada en el mundo que no harías por ella.

Y es que desde que su cuerpo pequeño y pálido llegó a tus brazos delgados y débiles de un niño de apenas 4 años, supiste que dedicarías tu vida a ver sus ojos verdes resplandecer de alegría.

Podías pasar horas observando los movimientos erráticos de sus manitos y pies, los intentos fallidos de ponerse en pie, el ceño fruncido en infantil frustración al hacer sus labores y todas y cada una de las sonrisas que te regalaba. 

Sentir el cuerpo menudo y cálido contra tu pecho cuando le abrazabas era tu pasatiempo favorito. Cada día, al salir del gimnasio, ella corría con su uniforme escolar a refugiarse en ti. 

Hasta el día en que las lágrimas bañaron su rostro y sus ojos verdes parecieron aún más brillantes de tristeza. Se había enamorado. 

No es que aquello tuviera nada de malo, en realidad; lo malo era que aquel enamoramiento te había puesto los vellitos de punta y un peso invisible se había instalado en tu estómago. Quisiste golpear al sujeto en cuestión. 

Y aquellas ganas aumentaron a un punto rayano en la locura el día que, entre sollozos, te dijo que simplemente, era la persona equivocada. 

Con impotencia, la viste consumirse en la depresión que nublaba sus ojos. Aquella melena castaña de rizos suaves y coquetos, quedó reducida a apenas unos centímetros más arriba de los hombros. Aquella mirada verde, vivaracha y encantadora, se apagó en sí misma. Ya ni las salidas a practicar caza le hacían sonreír como antes.

Y la ira creció en tu interior como un cáncer, devorando y proliferando de manera destructiva todo cuanto tocaba. Tu novia, Aradia, te dejó asustada de tu comportamiento y tus acciones. Nunca volviste a saber de ella más que un rumor vago de que alguien llamado Sollux estaba a su lado.

El día que decidiste hacer una locura, tu Nepeta la hizo antes. Su hermana, Meulin, te buscó entre llantos para decirte que su hermana se había encerrado en su habitación por más de 8 horas y no respondía ante nada. Tu corazón pareció salirse de tu pecho y luego estallar afuera de él. Para cuando llegaron a su casa, habían pasado 10 horas. 

Tocaste suavemente, contrario al impulso de derribar la puerta de una patada. Nadie respondió. Tocaste de nuevo y susurraste un suave ‘¿Nep?’ Algo pareció moverse dentro de la habitación. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y un brazo te jaló adentro de ella. Nepeta te abrazó con fuerza y tú correspondiste. 

‘Equius…’ 

Su voz lastimada resonó en tus oídos y fue allí que te diste cuenta que tus lágrimas se mezclaban con las de ella en tu cuello. Acariciaste su cabello con ternura y besaste su cabeza repetidas veces, con alivio. Se separó de ti en cuanto su respiración se normalizó. 

‘Siempre fue equivocado, siempre estuve equivocada… nunca fue Karkitt… Karkat, siempre fuiste tú, Equius… siempre tú’ 

Y sus finos labios te besaron con timidez, en un beso con sabor a sal y a tristeza, a decepción y enojo. Y fue el beso más hermoso que podrías pedir a lo largo de tu vida. 

Y, después de 10 años juntos, supiste que el amor de tu vida no solo era ella, era también la pequeña pelinegra de ojos verdes que se abrazaba a tu pierna cada vez que llegabas cansado por la noche, aquella que fruncía su boquita igual que recordabas de su madre, aquella que se colgaba a tu cuello en caprichosas confabulaciones contra tu esposa, aquella que plagaba tus pensamientos casi tanto como tu Nepeta. 

Tu nombre es Equius Zahhak y no existe nada en el mundo que quieras más que a tu familia.


End file.
